wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Skye
Sword of the Heavens -or simply known as world's strongest- Olivia Skye is a wandering Thalasian swordswoman and a junior, as well as pupil, of "Howling Beast" Anthony back in Thalasia. It is unknown when exactly she awakened her powers, but it might be related to Anthony's training. The only surviving heir of the late Thalasian marshal Frederic Skye, she was taught the basics of self defense by Anthony in order to live up to her father's legacy. Happy that his pupil showed promising talent, Anthony imparted her his Hissatsuwaza and incorporated various swordfighting styles to make her even stronger. One thing he failed to realize was that her talent far surpasses him. Skye easily defeated her mentor before he departed for Logenia, and from then on, continued to carve her name as the strongest, defeating powerful fighters from all over the world. Feeling empty due to her overwhelming power and believing that her powers is meant for a greater purpose, Skye went on a journey to travel the world, to "Follow the whims of the great life stream" according to her. After learning about her fellow "Awakened Humans", she cheered up and has since found her match and companionship in the other Eternal Swords. Her current whereabouts is unknown. She was last seen traversing the plains of Suraja. Appearance Skye can always be seen with a high ponytail on, almost never letting her hair down. Her good looks is often undermined by her somber expression and homely clothes. She can randomly pop up a wide smile, however, which adds a total contrast, and is her captivating point. Due to her constant travels, her outfits are less than stellar, having borderline ragged clothes for some of her travel duration. Skye's everyday hobo looks completely differs from her combat persona, in which she can be easily identified by her dazzling "heroic" getups. Humongous cape, flowing scarf, long headband and tiara, basically a set of apparels which she believes to be symbols for great heroes. She can quickly change to her battle outfit if deemed necessary. Personality An easygoing girl who does everything on her own pace, "I'm just following wherever the great life stream takes me". Often found lost in her own thoughts, sitting down for hours pondering on mundane things and sometimes giggling alone. Most of the time she has a bored and indescribable melancholic expression on her face, but she can get excited over the stupidest things, like free ice cream for example. She is really cheerful and energetic around those who she deemed to be powerful enough, like the other eternal swords and her former mentor. Unlike the wild hot-blooded Masamune or the steadfast Clare and the loving Djibril, Skye is rather indecisive and careless. Despite her wavering attitude however, Skye has a love for heroics that became the basis of her principles. She deeply believes that her power is meant for the greater good of the people. While she often downplays her strength, she possesses an uncanny mentality that puts her above the other eternal swords, as she is always under the presumption that victory is a given. Similar to Anthony, she likes to shout the names of her hissatsuwaza at the top of her lungs, and is an extremely competent barehanded fighter. Boss Fight theme (Awakening theme)